


Remember me

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says yes to Michael. but before he can do that he writes a letter for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

Dean was sitting on his bed in some motel. Alone. He knew Sam wouldn’t let him do this... so he ran away from him and he was hiding ever since. But before he could let Michael use him as a vessel he wanted to say goodbye and pack his stuff. He packed everything in a box and wrote Bobby’s address on it. Then he wrote a letter for Sam.

_Sammy,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I’m doing this to save as much people as I can. I made a deal; you, Bobby and everyone I love lives, Michael kills Lucifer and I die. I’m tired Sam. I just want all of it to end. Don’t worry I’ll be in Heaven, reliving my best memories. But you have to live on. This is my gift to you. Have a normal life, let others hunt monsters. Have kids and a family. You deserve it._

_Remember me and this letter. Don’t waste your life. What we had was forbidden, now you have a chance for something better._

_Take care of the Impala. If you don’t I _’ll_ haunt your ass._

_Dean_

He wrote Sam’s name on the envelope and put the letter on top of all the things in the box. Then he took the boy to the post office. Bought beer and returned to his room. After he got drunk for the last time he started praying the next day:

_Michael I’m ready. Yes_


End file.
